shadow ninja boy
by naruto-fanfic
Summary: gaara's been kidnaped by akatsuki and now naruto is to save him but what hapens when you have 3 women after you at the same time? naruOC narutem narusaku finaly beta'd hiatus
1. the begining

**Shadow ninja boy**

Hello everyone, hope you are having a great time and thank you for spending the time to read my story! Spoilers from the chuunin exam. OK everyone, free ramen for every one who signs there review! Now on with the story. Disclaimer me not mashashi kisimoto so don't even think of it.

The remnants of team 7, heading out on a mission of up most importance, have been caught up with an old friend of the suna village Temari. The 4 shinobi rush off, with Kakashi in the lead, to go save a certain red head youma container from the evil organization the Akatsuki. "Why does this happen to him… why does he always get the shaft." A young blond ninja said to himself. "Temari, why is it always him? Why does Gaara always have the worst luck?" The blond rages. "I don't know Naruto, but thanks to you, my brother has changed for the better, with out you Gaara would still be dark, moody and would still take his frustration out on me and Kankuro." Temari's face darkened thinking of her brother before he fought Naruto. Flashing in and out of view the shinobi made there way to the wind country. Last in the group of shinobi a pink haired kunochi, staying silent as she broods over the feelings of what Naruto said half hour ago.

**- Flashback** -

"I am sorry Sakura-chan, I have been keeping a very dark secret about my past. I know that you have been wondering how …. I have been able to….. survive all this time, it is ….. Because…. I ……..am……..a…..d-d-d-demon …..Y-yes I am……k-k-kyuubi!"

With Naruto's words, Sakura froze up and all color in her face vanished, even her hair seemed paler "I-I-I didn't know N-N-Naruto I'm sorry really sorry" (holy shit no wonder he is hated by everyone). "Sakura-chan, it is not like you to stutter like that," the blond sighed "if you too want to hate me it won't make any difference, it will be like the good old days." "Don't say that Naruto, I don't want to loose a second friend."

With those words she broke down and started crying. Naruto feeling bad sat next to Sakura and gave her a one armed hug, saying, "I didn't mean it Sakura-chan, please don't be mad." Realizing that Naruto had hugged her, she felt better even if it was a one handed hug. The color in sakuras face coming back with a vengeance the shade of pink only rivaled by her hair and Hinata's blushing fits. Noticing this, Naruto turned away and released his hug. The lapse in Naruto's concentration was taken advantage of by sakura. Wrapping her arms around Naruto she cried into his chest, leaving two big wet spots on his orange and black jump suit. Naruto shocked reluctantly patting her with reassuring words. He stroked the top of her head. "Its ok Sakura-chan... I wont be leaving any time soon, or at least not by my choice."

**- End flashback **-

Flashing from tree to tree, the rescue team finally caught sight of the opening of the wind country, running near the lead is Naruto closely followed by sakura and Temari. "Damn, it's getting really hot!" Naruto gasped, whipping sweat from his brow. "How the hell Temari can you stand this? it is like 50 Celsius out hear! got any water, sakrura-chan , Kakashi?" "NO! we don't, we told you 5 minutes ago" The three yelled at once. Naruto, sulking, decides to ask a certain ungrateful youma 'hey stupid fox you got any water or a new jitsu I can use to get some' '**NO, YOU INSECT, I DON'T HAVE WATER, AND YOU CANT HANDEL MY JUTSU'S, AND I AM NOT LENDING ANY OF MY CHAKRA EITHER, SO SCEW OFF YOU UNGRATFUL LITTLE SHIT!'**

'Screw you then, you ungrateful fur ball...' Temari walked over to Naruto, and turns her back and said "Here, you can suck on one of these" Turning around she is holding something close to her breasts, lowering her hands she holds out a pair of flat stones. "What, you want me to suck on a rock?" looking at the stones that Temari is holding "Yes, it will help you salivate, it will quell your thirst." "well there are other ways to make me salivate, much more tasty ways" Naruto scanning Temari. Naruto's behavior catching himself off guard, a scandalized Temari briskly walks up to Naruto and with a resounding **WHACK,** slaps Naruto across the face.

A dumbfounded Naruto stares at her, while rubbing his bruised cheek "what the hell where you thinking I meant ramen, people say that ero-sennen has a dirty mind, geez Temari, get your mind out of the gutter, Garra still gives me the willies" Naruto shudders. "Sorry to say Naruto, but we need water to make ramen."

"Damn, I forgot, I must say Temari you are very good at keeping my mind occupied... if you aren't thanking me for changing your brother, you are slapping me for implying ramen, it's not my fault that training with the ero-sennin has gave me a bad rep. But I have become exceedingly strong. See, watch."

Naruto has started gathering chakra to his palm, swirling blue chakra has formed in Naruto's hand. "rasengan!" Naruto runs towards a huge bolder, on the side of a small house, and slams his hand into it. With a huge explosion of wind and gravel. There standing, where the huge bolder was Naruto with a huge foxy grin plastered on his face. The three shinobi standing there mouths agape except for Kakashi, who knows what his expression is with that mask on but his surprised is evident given that he had dropped his copy of Icha Icha paradise volume 4. The two kunochis a gasp at the feat of unbelievable strength. Even sakura, with her freakish strength could only split that rock, and Naruto destroyed it. Temari managed to breath after that display "H-how did you d-do that?" she gasped. Kakashi thinking 'Damn, even the chidori couldn't reduce that to rubble I could only split it or make a hole the length or my arm, but Naruto used that jutsu and master it so fast it took his dad, the youdami, three years to master it and he was a genius, well like father like son. I'll have to ask jiraiya how long it took for him to master it probably the full two and a half years.'

A sheepish looking Naruto with one hand behind his head boasted "hehehe it only took me three weeks to master that one." Kakashi, disappearing and repapering in front of Naruto and picking him up by the jacket, running to a nearby rock and pining Naruto there. "**You're lying Naruto, you couldn't master the rasangan in three weeks. it took the 4th three years to master that jitsu." **Naruto gasping for air managed to squeak out "im not lying, ask ero-sennin how long it took or old lady hokage, hear is proof, just let me down!" Releasing Naruto, Kakashi stepped back. Naruto pulling out his blue gem pendent that the 5th gave him showing it to the group. "See, I won this off old lady hokage three years ago by mastering the rasengan in three weeks! When we get back ask her, she wont lie." Naruto flashing out of view leaving a after image where he was standing, reappeared beside Sakura "Hey sakura-chan, you think Kakashi is over reacting just a tad too much." "Yah, he is lecturing you about lying, that is a laugh and a half, what a hypocrite!"

Kakashi, being a bit miffed by Naruto'simplied lying decides to pick up his book and start reading out loud. 'he he he this should get those ungrateful little scamps and poison there minds' " Rubbing the inside of her leg Tony worked her to a state of near release slowly moving in he whispered in the beautiful woman's ear 'baby you make me h'-" with out having the time to react Kakashi got double teamed by sakura and Temari. "PERVERT!" The two kunochi scream, Temmari un sheathing her giant fan and sakura powering up for the heel. Naruto seeing the danger in this situation rushed over and placed a hand or each of there shoulders stopping there deadly attack. "Whoa! hold it lady's, don't take it personally, it isn't his fault he has been sucked into the ero-sennin's perverted lifestyle of tormenting people with his sick mind."

With that, the kunochi calmed down a bit. "I still want to kick his ass though, he is not that strong, Gaara could beat him and I could send him to the moon if you want." Temari said leaning on her huge fan. "Don't we have someone to save you three? a certain sand boy is being taken advantage of as we speak." With those words, the three bickering shinobi stopped . "What they might rape Garra, that is sick ." Temmari said shocked and disgusted. "I doubt itachi would touch Garra he could get any women he wanted or gay guy if he wanted, kisame on the other hand he is a total different case that ugly bastard and his teeth are scary….damn that would hurt." Naruto cringed and shivered just thinking of it. Walking over to sakura, he said "Sakura-chan I need a hug." Cringing she reluctantly gave Naruto a hug whispering in Naruto's ear she said "we won't let those fags get you or Garra right Temmari?" Shaking her head Temmari said "no we wont, no one will be touching anyone while I'm around." Winking at Naruto and grinning.

------

So peeps that was the chapie make sure to review pardon any small spelling errors in names or Japanese stuff I promise that there will be some parings in future chapies

I might have to jack up the rating in a bit I should rate it pg 13 later it should be R if I get rely into it. Oh yah in my fic Kakashi doesn't know that Naruto can do the rasangan sorry for bad Japanese words spelling and names. Don't flame Please.

Kakashi: "You should rework your story"

NF: "Shut up one eye" takes Icha Icha paradise

Kakashi: "Give it back, my **_precious..._"**

NF**: "**No!" starts reading

Kakashi: "Oh my god naruto-fanfic is a pervert"

NF: "No I'm not" takes out a lighter and lights Icha Icha paradise on fire

Kakashi: "NOOOOOOOO my precious its gone you will pay"

NF: "No I wont. You remember that one time…. With the kumquat and Anko"

Kakashi: "ok but you still owe me Icha Icha paradise"

NF: "you mean this" dangling Icha Icha paradise

Kakashi: "where did you get that? you burned it"

NF: " no I didn't, I used a Genjutsu, I burned this" holds up a kumquat

Kakashi "Damn you..."

NF "I'm still not giving it back..."


	2. naruto's misfortune

**Shadow ninja boy **

**Naruto's bad fortune.**

"Hope as hell not, because itachi might set his eye on you, and I can't have that uchiha bastard after my two teammates….. he can have Kakashi if he wants." Naruto said still in an embrace with Sakura.

Finally, breaking the hug Sakura walks away to hide the blush that crept its way to Sakura's cheeks, giggling she said "Right Naruto… thanks for caring but I can protect myself well enough."

"As if sakura-chan, itachi could kill you just by looking at you he has the mengeku sharingan you stand no chance, that's only Itachi but Kisame he is from hell, he may not be as strong, but he has that goddamn sword, it will drain you dry of chakra." Naruto said snapping his fingers. Walking up to Sakura, he said "Please don't try anything stupid or being the hero…..that is my trademark Sakura-chan."

Giggling Sakura replied "Yah, your right, that is your trademark OK I wont, but Temari is a different story you know she doesn't give a shit what people think"

Smiling, Naruto agreed with Sakura "Guess your right about her, but she still isn't strong enough to beat them, maybe with my help she might have a chance. I could beat Itachi by himself but I would have to use that jutsu. To beat Kisame I would have to break that goddamn sword, then he would be a piece of cake."

Temari looked extremely upset as she spoke. "Its not fair, first my brother now Naruto. he is so nice to me, sure he can be annoying and a pain in the ass, but he just looks so damn cute when he is serious." Naruto looking pissed glared at Temari. " aww! He looks even cuter when he is angry!" Temari runs towards Naruto her eyes sparkling. "Naruto I want a hug too."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as Temari latched herself on Naruto.

Twitching from the shock of Temari showing affection without sarcasm or physical abuse was enough to put Naruto into shock. Reluctantly, he complied and hugged her back. "Temari, I never knew that you were so disparate to start liking me."

With that statement, Temari started crying with each heavy sob Naruto's heart sank. "I'm sor-" Naruto was cut of by a sudden outburst of Temmari.

"Naruto-kun, you are the only one who I liked that Gaara hasn't killed or scared away. You are the only one who was able to beat Gaara, to change him for the good, Please Naruto, can you help me and my brother Please?"

with that, out Temari started hiccupping, patting her on the back he hugged her tightly. "Don't worry Tema-chan, I will help you and Gaara. I cant promise you because I have already broken one promise of a lifetime to a girl, and I cant stand to break another one, I broke a promise to Sakura-chan after I failed to bring back the Uchiha bastard jr. she probably still hates me for it!"

Walking away, Naruto was two hundred meters to an other huge bolder, twice the size of the one he destroyed with the rasangan. "Goddamn traitorous sasuke bastard." With that, Naruto was engulfed in a mass of blue chakra. He disapered, the afterimage faded out as another repapered two feet away punching the monstrous rock, the rock shattered in a larger explosion than the first.

Kakashi thinking 'Holy shit, Naruto is fricken amazing! Guess he was holding back on the first one big time if he can destroy that one with his bare hands. Did Naruto use Kyuubi's chakra?... no he didn't first of all his chakra was blue not red and second of all his eyes are still blue……… Damn I don't want to piss Naruto off and I wouldn't want to be Sasuke when Naruto finds him.' With that thought, Kakashi passed out for a while from the beating the girls gave him.

Sakura walking up to Naruto, shaking in fear 'That strength he was definitely holding back majorly the first time' Shaking, Sakura slowly made her way to Naruto, and said "N-Naruto y-y-you O-K-K……. C-can I h-help…..Y-Your right, sasuke-kun is a t-t-t-tra-a-ter. He left me, but you are still here with ……. M-m-me!"

Naruto said huffily, "About fricken time you gave up on that bastard, he was noting but a coward and a weakling. Yes he was strong physically, but he gave into his selfish desire to kill his brother, and with that, he was trapped in a shell. Mind clouded by a stupid idea of revenge he has. He will never succeed because he is hell bent on power, that bastard wanted power and more power and he didn't want to work for it he went straight to that snake bastard, just to get power and in a year he will become Orochimaru's new vessel until Sasuke's' body expires then he will look for another body. I couldn't bring him back Sakura-chan I wasn't strong enough…… I'm sorry Sakura-chan, he used that fake power he received. I could of beaten him, but I didn't go for the kill but he did. I didn't want to kill him he was my friend, but now he will pay. I will tear him limb from limb and let that snake bastard pick up the pieces of his precious sasuke-kun. Then he will die for what he did to the village. I don't care if I take the hunter nins fun away. Then I will kill his piece of shit brother, itachi. And then his bitch teammate kisame, that ugly shit bag will feel my wrath for what he did."

Sakura was very scared now she could see Naruto's eyes flashing red when he was extremely angry, she could also feel his chakra spiking to unbelievable levels. The feel of this chakra was evil cold and demonic swirling around Naruto every so often she could make out a set of nine tails thrashing around him. Naruto's eyes went, the only thing that changed while speaking his canine teeth elongated into fangs and his nails lengthened into claws. Naruto simply looked demonic the lines on his face darkened and were elongated so it looked like whiskers. Naruto reminded Sakura of a very pissed off fox, this was not strange considering what he told her in the forest...

Kakashi passed out, he was twitching and whimpering as he sensed the spikes of demonic chakra. Kakashi was so scared from the chakra levels, that he pissed himself. Laying there twitching in his own puddle of piss Kakashi looked pathetic.

Temari has never seen Naruto change before, and his words were harsh and full of eagerness, it sounded like he would take pleasure in ripping his once friend and teammate to pieces and watching Orochimaru picking up the pieces. 'Man he is strong, even though he is extremely scary looking right now I feel safe, scared, but safe, Naruto would protect me with all of his ability, Naruto would use kyuubi to protect her if need be. Naruto-kun please be safe.'

Sakura ran to Naruto and grabbed him from behind screaming "Naruto stop." Sakura started crying. "Stop it now I don't want to loose another one of my friends to the hatred of revenge I lost sasuke-kun, and I don't want to loose you too." Resting her head on Naruto's shoulder she cried whispering in his ear "If I am not strong enough to protect you from other people, I can at least protect you from yourself." With that she hiccupped loudly in Naruto's ear.

Temari walking up to Naruto, she said "Naruto-kun will get his revenge some day I can feel it." With that she lent forward and lightly kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto snapping back to his senses, the demon chakra resided and he regained his usual appearance. Blushing Naruto said "I am so sorry girls, I scared you." With that Naruto started walking. Stumbling he tripped and fell. The scared girls rushed to Naruto's side turning him over Naruto said. "Sakura-chan, Tema-chan thank you, you both are beautiful!" with that Naruto passed out.

Screaming Sakura exclaimed "Naruto, Naruto wake up Naruto." Shaking Naruto slightly she turned to Temari when he didn't respond. "What is wrong with Naruto?"

Feeling Naruto's cheek and opening his mouth, she looked at his tongue she said. "Poor Naruto-kun, he is over exerted and he has a bad case of dehydration, plus he has heat stroke. He needs shade and water now!"

Sakura's shock evident she said panicking "Where are we going to find those! we are in the middle in the fucking desert. Naruto-kun please pull together."

Temari pulling he huge fan out and gently waving it at Naruto she said "This will do for shade, but it is hard to find water around here. I will try to find water. I know where there is a stream, not to far off I should be back in half an hour. By the way, you should take care of the pervert a side winder is getting really close to Kakashi jr. he is defenseless in that position you should help him." With that she took off running.

* * *

Thank you every one, for your construtive reviews i havent goten any flames yet so i'm happy i did improve my writing style and i did redo the first chapie so on with the thanks.

omnidragon82 i am tinking that way too but sakura is in the picture too.

dragon man 180 thanks for the review and i did take your sugestion.

patch5129 kakashi ether dident know or dident think naruto could be that strong or learn it so fast.

thank you evryone for reviewing hope you like the story. Here is a short skit for your enjoyment

NF "How was your day naruto?" Naruto "it sucked, i had to rescue the ero-sennin again"  
NF "Oh, that must be so hard isnt it naruto"  
Naruto "Yes it is. You should talk, it must be so hard just sitting there moving your fingers"  
NF "yes it is actualy, i have to think unlike somone i know and i dont have some yuma helping me. The only help i get is from three people me, myself and I."  
Naruto "Shut up! you have no idea what i went through"  
NF "maybe not, but i do have some sort of demon. he is called my alter ego wich does help me, and i love seeing very loud people get there just disserts, speeking of loud people, you are in no position to threaten me, i can do anything i want!"  
Naruto "Like hell you can, lets see what you can do"  
NF "gladly." places naruto in a pit of snakes.  
Naruto "that was dirty but is easy to get out of." uses rasengan  
NF "ok try this," puts naruto in a room with kisame, and naruto is only wearing his boxers.  
Naruto "oh no you didn't.. you are such a bastard!" Naruto panics and backs into a corner while kisame walks forward with his hands outstreched grining with those shark teeth.  
NF "ok thats enough kisame you scared him enough" waves kisame away  
Kisame "please i want this so bad im despreate!"  
NF "no you fag, screw off!" blows kisames head of with a bazuka.  
Naruto "holy crap, that was amazing! How did you do that?"  
NF "its my fic isn't it?"


	3. naruto is awake

**Shadow ninja boy**

Naruto is awake, I would like to thank these two people for reviewing my story Dragonman180 and Jubei himura, you guys are great keep reviewing (since reviews are my main source of motive, so yah, fuel my fire keep me going) now on with the story!

Temari, flashing in and out of the sand dunes, leaped high into the air and landed on the crest of a sand dune. From that height she could see for miles seeing a band of people she went to investigate and to question if they have any water. Temmari reached the small caravan of people, when she noticed that they are from the sand village.

"Hey you have you got any spare water my teammate is dieing of dehydration, he needs help now!" Temari asked to a sand nin with a very weird hairdo and a scar going from his eyebrow to his shoulder. "Sorry I cant spare any I'm down to half a canteen." The sand nin said. So Temari went to ask the guy that looked like the leader of this group and she asked the same question as before this time she got a positive answer.  
"Sure I got some water I can spare, anything for a beautiful young lady as yourself….my name is yitoshi, what is yours?" Yitoshi said as he started to look Temari over.  
Temari screamed, "PERVERT!" and walked away grabbing the canteen in the process. "hnn... that's a weird name, pervert eh? not very lady like name" with that, Temari stomped back and looked yitoshi in the eye. Suddenly Temari goes all Mooney eyed and sparkly the background changes to small colorful bubbles with a rainbow. "Why thank you yitoshi." Temari growls, and the background changes again, into a raging inferno, and Temari's eyes start to burn and a vein pops in her forehead causing her to look very mad. "But I don't need your help to get a boyfriend cuz I have one already. So don't look at me when I walk away or I will be forced to kill you." Temari sneers taking out her two smaller fans. Yitoshi just nods in agreement and turns around. "That goes for the rest of you too!" said Temari pointing at the rest of the group. The group turns around also. So with that Temari starts running again back to the camp where a critical Naruto is.

- Back at the camp -

Sakura was trying to make Naruto comfortable with his head in her lap and also enjoying the shade provided by the giant fan, sighed "Naruto, please be OK, I know you can do it"  
Suddenly Sakura detected a unfamiliar chakra signature that was approaching at a fast pace. Sakura quickly stood up and walked toward the direction it was coming from, seeing a large cloud of dust rising in the distance, sakura could see the person making such a cloud was only small dot in the distance. That she caught glimpses of when it crested a dune. Preparing her self for a possible attack from this mysterious person putting an illusion on the camp, because there is only her to stop someone from killing the two defenseless guys in thier unnatural sleep. As the person got closer Sakura got nervous at the speed the person was traveling, starting to worry, she started setting traps and other defenses like explosive notes and ambush jutsus. Soon, the person got close enough to Sakura that she made out that the person was female but that didn't calm her down, she was still edgy, hoping that she wouldn't have to fight. As the person walked up to Sakura, she stiffened noticeably. "What do you want please leave me alone." The person just stared at sakura and started laughing.  
"That was funny little girl, I can see that there are three of you, not bad but I am here to see Uzumaki Naruto. I presume that he is the one in front of the fan, am I right?" The woman said.  
"I wont let you hurt him, you will have to go though me to get to him!" Sakura said taking a tiajutsu stance with both hands In fists and staggered stance, ready for a fight.  
"Oh, you want to fight me little girl? Don't make me laugh, pathetic!" She said with a sinker. "I will say it again, I wont let you hurt Naruto." Sakura yelled as she reached for a kunai, rushing at the woman she tries to slice the woman. This woman was prepared for such a attack, and blocks the slice inbetween two fingers, twisting her wrist she pries the kunai out of her hand in one fluid motion. At this point Sakura is infuriated and charges bare handed to try to get two things the satisfaction of landing a blow on the woman, and to also get the kunai lost in battle. The woman just chuckles at Sakrua's futile attempts. "OK, this is getting annoying and boring, lets finish this," The woman then goes on the offensive and punches Sakura in the gut and makes her collapse in a heap of red and pink. "Who are you?" Sakura manages to cough out. The woman replies "I am Yuki of the sand, and am here to see Naruto, and maybe some other things while I'm at it." Yuki then walks through the genjitsu and opens up her canteen and kneels beside Naruto. Holding up his head she pours some water down his throat.

Temari was running back as fast as she can reaches a crest of a dune and sees the camp site, with renewed resolve she kicks it up a notch and runs even faster. Temari whispers to herself "please be alright don't let me be to late." Temari runs into camp just to see a woman lifting naruto's head and letting him drink out of a canteen. "What the fuck is this? I go to get water and find that someone has beat me to it!" With that out burst, she stomps to Naruto's side. "What are you looking at mister chakra loss you want water here have it." Temari then pours the canteen into his open mouth causing him to chock and pass out again. "What the fuck was that for! You're going to kill him!" Yuki screams at Temmari. "He is not breathing people, doesn't anybody know C.P.R.?" sakrua says.  
"Luckily, I do." Yuki states and starts pushing on Naruto's chest and breathing in his mouth, repeating this a couple of times Naruto finally coughs and spits up the water. not noticing this Yuki goes for one more time.

Naruto POV 'what is this warm felling in my mouth.' Naruto thinks. 'This feels good…….wait! There is something squirming in my mouth!' With that last thought, I open my eyes and see this beautiful woman not much older than, me maybe 18 or so with her tongue stuck down my throat!' Suddenly my mouth starts moving on its own accord. "hnnm." I moan into her mouth. Like a bat out of hell she pulls back and stares at me. "mmm... that was nice, but by the way who are you and why did you have your tongue down my throat?" I state with my face in a lazy expression of exhaustion and bliss.

Third person view - "You idiot Naruto! She wasn't kissing you, you were choking and not breathing, she saved your life you idiot, man you're an idiot." Sakura screamed and bonked Naruto on the head. "Ouch! How the hell was I suppose to know?" Naruto states and under his breath he mumbles "abusive...geez..." "I heard that!" Sakura stated while moving in for another bonk. "Sakura-chan, no don't hit me again, or you might have to give me C.P.R again! And she wont be doing it ether or Tema-chan. Oh yah, how exactly did I become unconscious?" Naruto asks.  
"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I got angry and dumped to much water and you started choking." Temari owned up to her UN grateful act. "Geez Tema-chan, you are very excitable, cool down…..oh, that reminds me, you still haven't gotten a answer from the cutie over there." Naruto replies pointing at Yuki. "My name is Yuki, and your kind' a cute yourself Naruto-kun." She replies with a blush on her face. "Nice to met you Yuki-chan, I would like to get to know you better. Do you like ramen?" Naruto said with a slight grin on his face. "Are you hitting on me Naruto-kun, and yes I like ramen a lot. Do you have any instant ramen?" Yuki asks the group.  
"That is a funny question Yuki, Naruto always has ramen. if he saved all the ramen cups he could make a house with a three car garage out of them!" Sakura states while bursting out in laughter. "Oh, I see so he is a ramen freak……well so am I so we should get along fine. How many bowls do you eat on average when at a restraint?" Yuki asks Naruto.  
"hmmm I guess something around seven to ten large bowls. Why do you ask?" Naruto says quickly. "Oh, around the same. I like shrimp." Yuki said in a proud manner. "I like all kinds but miso is my fave out of the bunch!" Naruto also states very proud of himself.  
Naruto turning his head to look at the prone figure of Kakashi lying on the sand unprotected from the heat. "Shouldn't we wake Kakashi up? He'll get heat stroke if he doesn't wake up." Naruto said.  
"Ya, guess so." Sakura said walking towards Kakashi with the bottle of water. Pouring the cold liquid on kakashi's crotch. Kakashi bolts up eye wide in surprise, waking up the side winder in that specific spot. "What the hell!" Kakashi said quickly realized that the side winder was there. "Holy-shit-snake-I-hate-snakes-kill-it-kill-it-kill-it!" Kakashi said in one big word while stomping on the snake multiple times. Then dragging his foot making a smear of darkened sand. Lifting his foot he quickly made a set of hand seals and used katon: Gorakakyuu no jutsu, to roast the snake alive! This little act caused Yuki and Temari to burst out laughing Sakura was still laughing from the joke about ramen.  
"Shit, that was close, are you ok Kakashi jr?" Kakashi said while feeling to see if his member was ok. That statement caused the girls to converge on Kakashi with killing intent.  
"Hey, who is this young lady? Damn when did you get hear. You like what you see?" Kakashi said while rubbing himself all over and liking his fingers.  
"Fuck no! piss stains? you disgust me... PERVERT!" Yuki screams and starts pounding on Kakashi. "Wait up Yuki, you can beat the shit out of him, but don't kill him, he cant help it, Icha Icha paradise is the only thing he has for occupying his spare time. Oh ya, don't believe anything he says because he is an impulsive liar, and don't use any trade mark jutsus when he has his left eye uncovered, he will just copy it." Naruto said watching them beat on Kakashi. Soon Yuki stopped her beating on Kakashi, and walked towards Naruto. Who got a glimpse of Kakashi who was but a bloody pile of steaming meat. "By the way Yuki-chan, why are you here?" Naruto said.  
"I am hear to ask if I could join you on your rescue mission. I want to help save the kazekage." "OK, but don't do anything reckless, because that is my trait it is patent pending." Naruto said. Sakura perked up, and had a look of confusion on her face. "Why does she get to come along? She will just slow you down because there is more to look at now and more competition for me." Temari said while walking over to Naruto and sitting in his lap and putting her arms around his neck taking the chance to kiss Naruto on the cheek and feel Naruto's soft blond hair. The blond blushed at Temmari's daring. Shooting Temari a death glare she pushed Temari out of Naruto's lap, and sat there instead. "You have to deal with me before you can have my naru-chan." With that, she lent forward, and kissed Naruto on the lips. The kiss was intense as she pulled Naruto closer, she managed to persuade Naruto to let her have admission to he mouth. Sliding her tongue into his mouth the two battled fiercely for dominance of the kiss, in the end Yuki, being the more experienced, won by sucking on his tongue. Causing him to moan loudly in her mouth. As Yuki was forced to break the kiss because she was out of breath, she forced Naruto down in a laying position and pined him there. She then lent down and moaned loudly in his ear saying. "Hmmm! naru-chan you are really good at that, I want more!" Once more occupying his lips he was the one wanting in so she played a little hard to get but, was surprised by the strength he put into the second trust witch managed to pry her mouth open like a clam. Licking under her tongue he sent shivers of ecstasy down her spine and she pressed harder into him.  
Temari watched in shock as her Naruto-kun was being taken right in front of her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had been one-upped by her. Eyes burning with intensity she then took the task of separating the two. Sakura watching the whole seen in disbelief thought to herself 'Ha! to bad for Kakashi, knowing him he would of relished this seen but being a pervert he is he missed it, but I didn't.' as that thought passed she sighed and went to help Temari.

* * *

Yup, new chapie done plz r&r  
sorry no skit today maybe next chapie. 


	4. trip to suna

**Shadow ninja boy **

I have posted my disclaimer up on my profile, so from now on I don't have to write it out any more. Ok thanks to _dragonman180 _and_ jubei himura _for being my loyal reviewers. Now on with the story.

* * *

The night air was cold, near freezing in the desert. Through the crisp night air the newly expanded team 7 was moving at top speed considering that they wasted a whole day not traveling.

"How long have I been out naruto? It felt like ages……and how did you get Yuki hanging off you like that?" Kakashi pouted. Meanwhile Naruto, in the lead, looked back to take a look at Kakashi.

"Kaka-hentai, never you mind, that is my secret how about you go play grabass with iruka-sensai…..and why are you asking me I didn't do anything….plus I don't kiss and tell." Naruto said with a grin. Naruto, Yuki, Sakura and Temari just kept running, trying to get away from the ever prying Kakashi.

Kakashi suddenly turned into a cat, and purred, whiskers and paws in all. "Meow, what's with the hostility? Common, meow, Yuki, give me some details. Meow, did you seduce him, or where the others in on it to? Meow, did I miss anything while I was out? Meow, like an orgy or a foursome?" Kakashi said, while scratching the sand with his paws.

"Like hell we did….you would of liked that wouldn't you? This is your last chance, if you don't stop, we will be forced to put you out again and leave you here with the sidewinders!" Sakura said with a glint of longing in her eyes, they almost screamed 'Common you fucking pervert, try it! It will be my pleasure, common, common do it.'

"Your selfish, meow." Kakashi said returning to his regular visage.

"Its not my fault you don't get any, kaka-hentai. Go play with Sasuke-bastard if your lonely, and I heard that the ero-sennin is almost done his next hentai. Should be right up your ally," Naruto said, "and his friend is making a new series, its called boys night out. You might like it." naruto said with a smirk while running blindly on.

"Hey naruto, there is the city… we should be there in half an hour…oh, naruto have you been to suna yet."

"Yes Temari, I have been to suna while training, I have been to all of the hidden villages, I still say konoha is one of the best….but I think the strongest is the lightning shinobi, they have very little but they all are at least jounin level I had to fight a couple. They put up a great fight….very fun!" Naruto said with a grin and a glint of enjoyment in his eyes.

"Did you kill them naruto, and are you that strong now?" Sakura asked.

" No, I didn't kill them, I could of but then I would of been breaking a treaty of the lightning. No, I just beat them very badly. And yes sakura, I am that strong I am defiantly stronger than kaka-hentai over there. I could put up a very good fight up against those Akatsuki bastards even Itachi. I could beat kisame but if there in a team I would need your help too." There naruto was, cut off by Temmari's scream.

"There it is naruto! We are here!" Temari screams with glee. "I haven't been back to suna In close to a month."

"So that's why we met up with you in the fire country." Naruto said with a thoughtful expression on his face. "What were you doing there? Is it clasafied?"

"No, I was having a vacation in the fire country because of spring and the trees." Temari said.

"Enough, lets just get to suna before sun up, please." Yuki said in a annoyed tone of voice.

"Good idea yuki….by the way, are you single?" Kakashi asks hopefully.

"No Kakashi, I am not, I have a boyfriend already." Yuki said with a smirk and a glint.

"If so, why are you hanging off of Naruto? are you cheating?" Kakashi said very hopeful.

"No I am not cheating, because naru-chan is my beau!" Yuki said happily.

"WHAT! NARUTO GOT YUKI ALREADY, HOLY SHIT!" Kakashi screams in disbelief.

"No, the other way around….and no, I don't have a choice in this." Naruto said.

"SHIT! YUKI IS A PIMP!" Kakashi screams also.

"Yes…yes I am, so Kakashi get in the corner now." Yuki demanded to Kakashi. "and Naru-chan, you get in the other one and Ill come join you."

"yes ma'am." Naruto said walking over to his proverbial corner while Kakashi stood in his gloomy waiting his punishment. The others stared in amazement as yuki adminestred corpral punishment on Kakashi while having some fun with naruto.

"Damn, I need to learn how to do that when naruto brings Sasuke back." Sakura said.

"No kidding, I have no chance now with my Naru-chan." Temari said

Naruto thinking 'This has gone far enough, time for me to take control.' Soon naruto reversed the tides and he was on top this time. 'Time to pull out all the stocks, eh kyuubi.'

'**you go kid, I approve, even I the great kyuubi am interested in her, she would make a good kitsune.' **the kyuubi said. Now Naruto was getting into it, and started channeling chakra in his tongue each of the two participants trying to gain the upper hand on the other. Naruto, being the one with a demons stamina, easily outlasted Yuki.

"I win!" Naruto said cheering

"You cheated, you used chakra." Yuki pouted

"Enough of this! Lets get in the city damn it!" Sakura screamed

"OK, you got it." Naurto said with a happy grin on his face.

Inside the city of sunagure, the group made there way towards the kazekages tower to meet the elder that is running the village while gaara has been abducted.

While walking in the building they meet up with Baki "Temari, we need your help, Kankuro has been hurt and we need you to go see him. He only has so long before the poison kills him." Baki said in a panic.

"What? kuro's been poisoned? Sakura, can you make an antidote? you can do it, you were trained by the fifth and she was the greatest medic nin in history." Temari said panicing.

"I need to know what kind of poison it is so I can try to make an antidote, but do you have the herbs to make the antidote." Sakura said

"Yes, we have a green house out back, hurry." Baki said quickly

Naruto, siting in the room with Temmari and Yuki staring at the sweating face of Kankuro who dosent have his face painted.

"Kankuro, please hold on. Sakura will make the antidote, I know she will." Temari said comforting her brother.

Ten minuts later, Sakura enters the room with Baki following her. Sakura woke up to Kankuro and woke him too.

"Kankuro, wake up, I have the antidote for you, wake up," Sakura said while gentely shaking him.

"Hnnnn….whah..." Kankuro said looking about.

"Here, take this," Sakura said to him and placing the antidote in his hand "drink it." Pushing it to him. Kankuro agreed and chugged it down with a pained expression on his face.

"Yuck! Awful, but I feel beter now." Kankuro said "Uzumaki, what are you doing here?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm here to save your brother, or should I say, kazekage-sama." Naruto said sarcastically "You should be greatful for us coming to help you guys…but we couldn't just watch the Akatsuki get any stronger, and defiantly not by using my friend." Naurto said darkly while getting up and sitting next to Yuki and resting his head on her sholder.

"I know you are sad that your friend got taken away and is being used for evil." Yuki said patting Naruto on the back.

"_Why dose he have to be the one to be taken?"_ naruto said partly sobbing "_He has no friends beside me, he never knew his mother in life, never been loved, and now he has been taken by the Akatsuki... please be ok gaara..." _Naruto then clentched his fist"I AM GOING TO KILL THOSE AKATSUKI BASTARDS!" He screamed standing up and walking to the corner, he slumps down against the wall.

'Naruto, im sorry' Temmari thinks as she too goes to sit in the corner to go and comfort Naruto.

"Its ok tema-chan, I had to let it out or I would've used my fists insead, and I don't want to damage anyting." Naruto said depressed

"Don't feel bad Naruto-kun, it is understandable to feel this way when someone has been taken and you cant do a thing about it……i'm here for you Naruto." Temari said while leaning on his shoulder.

"Thanks tema-chan, I needed that." Naruto said while leaning right back with a yawn he snuggled up to her and started purring softly.

'Yes! I still have a chance!' Temari thought wile resting her head on his shoulder falling asleep too.

* * *

Yes, the end of chapie 4. Hope you like it. I think I am giving up on the little skits at the end.

May I ask which song would work best for a theme song

Linkin park - easier to run

Asian kung-fu generation – Haruka kanata

Depeche mode - tainted love (t.rmx)

plz tell me In a review

later

PLZ R&R


	5. changes

**Shadow ninja boy **

5 journey: wind valley 

_I am disappointed in some people because they stopped reviewing "_:( please don't stop, it is the only thing that keeps me going!

_ok now for some answers _

_**crazy-antman **ok i forgot to put that in but yes sakura removed the poison but i forgot to put that in._

_**un-chibbi **thanks for reviewing. Btw, hope you like it and thanks to your friend for recommending me. _

_Sorry every one I'm late but i had cpu problems i needed a reformat bad so i was late and i had to get all my programs back like open office and man, it is a monster to download it took me over an hour and a half to download it. Oh yeah if you were wondering where i got the name of my story read kishimoto's bio and you should be able to figure it out._

'Mmm...warm' A very sleepy naruto moaned in his sleep while snuggling into the source of warmth.

'Mmm...warm' An equally sleepy Temari mumbled grabbing the source of warmth and gloomping it. Running her fingers over her proverbial blanket she reached. 'fur, what i have a furry blanket?' she thought while petting her blanket "kaiwaii!"she managed to mumble out loud.

'Kaiwaii...mmmh wonder what is kaiwaii' Naruto thought while the soothing stroking relaxing him free of troubling thoughts. "Mmh, my pillow smells nice." naruto mumbles then something weird happens his pillow then starts squirming. "Hnn? stop squirming pillow." the blanket to temmari then said.

"Mmm...shut up blanket."

"Whah? My pillow sounds like tema-chan?" with that, Temari opened her eyes and looked at her proverbial blanket and screamed.

"KAIWAII!" Naruto shot strait up and look strait at temmari who was underneath him.

"What is cute tema-chan?" naruto said cocking his head to one side.

"YOU!" she screamed while once again gloomping him. Now naruto becoming very confused because of temmari's behaviour. Snickering in the background he heard Yuki and Kakashi

"Success!" they both giggled.

"What did you do to me...tell me now." Naruto said slightly annoyed at the girl and the masked pervert.

"OK, here goes" Kakashi said.

"Hehe, don't they look so cute!" Kakashi said while pointing at Naruto and Temari.

"Hehe, are you thinking what i am kaka-hentai?" Yuki said

"Stop calling me that. What us having our own snuggle session i am sure i could please you." Kakashi said with a small spark in his eye.

"No you idiot, i mean making naruto even cuter than he is." Yuki said while smacking Kakashi on the head.

"Ow, what do you mean?" Kakashi said while nursing the bump showing through his silver hair.

"Kitsune." Yuki said mater of factly. "Ears, tails and super glue." she said while snickering

"Ahh, i get it." kakashi said with a anime heart coming out of his head.

"i call the tails." Yuki said wile rushing of to find the glue.

"You only want to see his ass, don't you?" kakashi drawled

"That and happen to have a fetish for fox tails." Yuki said with a smirk.

"Whatever, but how are you going to get the tails?" kakashi questioned.

"Are you doubting me?" Yuki looking questioning.

"Yes" Kakashi said simply.

"Look." Yuki said. "summoning no jitsu." slamming her hand on the ground. There apearing was a pile of fox tails. "see, how could you doubt me?"

"ok, now what about the ears?" Kakashi asked.

"your problem" Yuki said off handedly

"Damn, OK, i'll go find a fox".kakashi said while walking away. The now concentrating Yuki then put naruto and temari in a sleeping jutsu, then lifted naruto of and put him on the bed. Doing the necessary things to glue the tails on properly(meaning getting a good look at narutos endowments) drooling she flipped him on his stomach and started gluing the nine tails on him.

Just before kakashi returned, she finished and had to cut a large hole in naruto's pants to let the tails stick through.

"man, I'm glad that you put his pants on before i got back, i didn't want to see that." kakashi said

"did you get the ears?"

"yes, poor thing..."

"Well, get started"

"geez, let me sit down first."

"fine, ill do it my self...lazy ass."

"speaking of asses, did you like his?"

"i cant believe you just asked that...yes...yes, very yummy!" yuki said with a bead of drool making its way down her chin.

"I cant believe i forgot to ask you...how old are you." kakashi asked

"jail bait for you, but just right for my Naru-chan!" Yuki said with a smirk

"Damn, i was hoping you were older." kakashi sighed

"I suggest that you stick to your echi book, and who writes them anyway?" yuki annoyed

"Hehehe! Glad you asked, this will knock you flat." kakashi snickered

"Why?"

"Just cuz" kakashi sneered

"Tell me." Yuki said starting to get really annoyed

"Jiraiya, the toad hermit." Kakashi said

"who is that?" Yuki said replacing annoyed with curious.

"One of the sennin... ...and" Kakashi said building anticipation in Yuki

"wow, a sennin" Yuki said amazed "you know him?"

"yes, and he also... trained Naruto." kakashi said dropping the bomb shell.

"WHAT! NARUTO WAS TRAINED BY A SENNIN AND A PERVERT!" Yuki screamed

"i am glad that you put that sleeping jutsu on those two". Kakashi said

"Shut the fuck up..." kankuro said putting the pillow over his head.

"oops, gomen" Yuki said sheepishly.

"Gimme those" said Yuki while snatching the pair of ears from Kakashi "Got a kunai i can borrow?" taking the kunai from kakashi she started shaving naruto two spots on his head.

When satisfied with her chop job she glued the ears in place.

"Kakashi stand naruto up, let me get a look at my handy work" Yuki said while giving Naruto to Kakashi. When Naruto was in a standing position, she looked him over walking around she stared at Naruto's tails sticking out.

"Um, Yuki, you can stop staring at his ass now?" kakashi said

"huh, what did you say something kaka-hentai?" Yuki said and kakashi sweatdroped

"Stop calling me that!"

"OK, should we position them and wake em up." yuki said gleefully

"Yah, it should be fun."

"And that is all that happened before you woke up." Yuki explained

"OK, so you said that you molested me then defiled my body by gluing animal parts to it. And one more thing, hand over the pictures." Naruto grumbled

"yes Naru-chan, and no i don't have any pictures." Yuki said "I wish i did though, damn film."

"OK now tema-chan, can you stop gloomping me so i can try and get these thing off?" Naruto said.

"**heheheh hey kit, that vixen gave me a great idea. I will make you stronger, ten fold and have hundreds of new jutsu. Sound good eh kit?" **the kyuubi said with a booming laugh.

'What, kit? why are you calling me kit?' Naruto thought

"**hehe don't worry about it kit, don't you want to become stronger.?" **the fox snickered

"Yes, but what is the catch?" naurto questioned the fox

"**no catch kit, just a little pain, but i can fix that with adrenalin and i am sure you will be a hit with the vixen kit."**

"What will you do to me bastard fox"? naruto said apprehensively.

"**you will see kit, don't worry"** the fox said reassuringly

"whatever, get it over with, but i better be stronger off the bat."

"**here i go kit." ** the fox said wile releasing a huge amount of chakra and working chant of ancient youma speech.

On the outside naruto felt the surge of chakra and wondered what was going on. Then the chakra tore through him and blew the fake limbs of him. Then the pain, it was excruciating and he could feel things breaking his skin on the top of his head, and a excruciating pain at his tail bone. Soon after that nartuo blacked out.

Naruto woke to find himself in a bed with the others crowded around him. The looks on there face were ranged from horror to extreme glee well you cant really tell with kakashi though, because all that you see is one eye and hair but his must've been shock because his visible eye was larger than a surprised lee.

"What are you staring at? Did i suddenly grow trees out my head or something?" Naruto said

"No, but you did grow ears and nine tails" was Yuki's answer

" I DID WHAT!" Naruto screeched. Reaching up feverishly and feeling his head, and sure enough he felt fox ears on his head. Then feeling the side of his head where his ears were so posed to be he felt nothing.

"KAIWAII!" both girls scream and both gloomp naruto half to death.

"**See kit, they already are fighting over you and normally you wouldn't have survived their bizarre attack."** the fox pointed out.

"True, that would have been a death gloomp...oh, and you said something about new jutsus, eh kyuubi?' Naruto retorted

"**True, but get used to your new body for now. These are the modifications: i increased your senses by one thousand fold, i increased your chakra by 100 fold, and i made you a chick magnet as you humans say it." **the kyuubi said

"sure, but what do you get out of it or in exchange?" Naruto asked

"**One, i don't have the risk of dying as soon, and two, i want you to have fun with the opposite sex too quench my urges too. Make sure to at least mate with one of my species, i want the kyuubi blood to go on." **

"But, if i am now kitsune, then wont my children be hanyou?" Naruto asked the fox

"**Depends on which you choose what you want, if you want you could have a human child or a hanyou. I will teach you how to control the demon seed by simply thinking of which you wish to release if any at all."**

"So you say i can control it?"

"**Yes, but only with humans or with other kitsune demon only."**

"Oh, but what rules are there with kitsune'

"**There are two, one please her, and two, leave."**

"Are there any specific ones you want?"

"Y**es, there is one, she has eight tails. I want only the best for my offspring. Enough, i'll tell you later, the others are getting annoying. Get out of my sight."**

Now in the waking world, Naruto notices that temmari and yuki are both scraping like wild cats.

"Girls stop...YUKI, TEMARI, STOP!" Naruto finally gets there attention.

"Yes naruto-kun." They both answered at the same time.

"Kakashi-sensei, what were they fighting for?" Naruto asked

"They were fighting over you." kakashi drawls, watching in amusement as he watches the girls go at it again.

"STOP! There is more than enough for both of you." Naruto screams over the din.

"But Naru-chan, i want all of you for my self." Yuki wines

"Yah, me too!" Temmari wines in the same fashion.

"Arn't you forgetting someone here?" kakashi said trying to get there attention.

"No, your just a pervert. Go to a bar or something." Yuki snaps at kakashi.

"So girls, what all has changed about me? i know the specks just not the details." Naruto asks.

"You have the cutest ears. And you have very soft tails.,your eyes have become fox like but still that piercing blue" Yuki said giddily

"And don't forget he has a perfect body now leagues above that uchiha boy. Sure he was cute but naruto-kun is gorgeous." Temari pipped in

"OK, so your saying i the definitive chick magnet?" nauruto drawled

"YES!" both the girls scream

"Oh shit, I've got a fan club now, and not only am i getting chased by humans, now i got to worry about kitsune too. Damn you kyuubi..." Naruto lamented

"Don't we have a mission that we have to complete?" kakashi drawled one again

"Yes, good idea kakashi, best thing i heard from you all week." Naruto said quickly in order to change the subject off of him "We still have to rescue gaara.".

"Shit, i forgot about gaara." Temmari said a little embarrassed because of her brother.

"Lets get going." Naruto said getting out of his bed and putting his ninja equipment on. "You comming girls?"


	6. test drive

**Chapter 6 **

test drive

Hey ppl, sorry if i haven't updated for a super F-ing long time, i hit a major wall and my muse died for several long months. I am really sorry for the inconveniences and hope you all review again.

Also, i would like to ask ppl who are interested in joining an awesome naruto forum. Its not too big at the moment, but it will grow. I was wondering if you are interested. Its www.Narutolegends. Hope to see you there.

Disclaimer: you all know

**warning: i suck at grammar and don't have a beta ill try my best to make it half acceptable. Oh and pls don't flame me activates puppy eye no jutsu.**

**Also its AU and OOC. **

ok, on with the reviews. I didn't get many this time so im just going to thank ppl.

**Un-chibi:** thanks for the support.

Ok on with the monstrosity

The well-rested group was heading towards the desert to find the tanuki container known as sabaku no Gaara. Well, not entirely well rested since Naruto was still feeling the side effects of the transformation. For one his, ass really hurt a lot since the tails have grown out of it, and now were swishing merrily in the scorching heat of the desert.

"Damn its hot again." Mumbled the currently perturbed naruto. His reason for his annoyance were two pestering relentless kunochi. Both blonds, well not entirely blond but nearly. "Yuki, Temari, stop touching my tails, they hurt at the moment, so let go." the annoyance at the two growing as they are sending jolts of pain down to his ass every time they squeeze to hard on said tails.

"Awww! Why not? Their so soft and fluffy. I like them!" Yuki whined defiantly at her 'Naruto-kun' as she called him. Naruto, looking scathingly at her, she finally relinquished her grip, stroking of one of his tails. "Fine, but you owe me some later." she stated mischievously at him. Purring at he own forwardness she then sauntered away.

Turning his gaze to Temari who was still hanging around him. He sighed "What now?" annoyed at his annoyance, that was still annoying him by hanging around him like a lost puppy and looking it too.

"Nothing." sounding childish by bringing a finger up to her mouth while gazing at him affectionately at him. "I just like being with you." expressing this point by latching herself to his arm.

Still not entirely sure what to do, he just let it slide and enjoying the feel of Temari pressing herself against him in some awkward places, getting overly flushed and hot at the same time. "Umm. .. Tema-chan, can you let go, your making me hot." he said with a blush recognizing what he just said was very embarrassing, he flushed even more till he could rival Hinata in a blushing contest. "Umm, what i meant was that im getting overheated." he said hurriedly.

Giggling she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear "You make me hot to!" noticing his flush, returning she giggled again and continued "but we can leave that for later tonight!" with this, she even flushed at he own joke.

"... uh... err ..." cough, cough, cough, cough Naruto broke out into a coughing fit at her implied activates for tonight.

Breaking full out into laughter at his reaction "Hahaha i was joking you know, pulling your leg, yanking your chain. A joke." she said "But if your nice you might get to second base..." "None of your pranks you hear." she threatened

"But when have i pranked you." Naruto said looking curiously at her his head half cocked to the side making her giggle at his resemblance of a small animal 'A cute one at that'.

There moment of privacy was broken by kakashi popping up beside Naruto. "Huh, did i hear someone getting to second base?" said kakashi with a hint of glee in his voice.

"No you dumbass, you heard wrong." with that she promptly punched kakashi in the face, sending him into the stratosphere A/N: think of love hina "pervert!" she said in a huff. And stomped away to go to talk to Sakura.

Finally, left to himself, he started to fade into his mind scape where his own personal fur ball resided. "Yo, you giant fur ball, wake up and tell me some things about these rules and such." Naruto screamed at the top of his imaginary lungs at the large red mass of fur behind the bars. 'If not, then teach me one of your jutsus or i wont leave you alone. I'll sing the Barny song if you don't!"

"**Fine, you insolent whelp, what do you want to know?". "And make it quick, i want to get back to my nap.'** The giant nine tailed fox roared in annoyance at the casual form of Naruto.

"Since were going to be fighting the Akatsuki, then teach me a couple of your jutsus.' Naruto said to the fox demon.

"**Fine, then i'll teach you a new version of the kage bunshin. This one incorporates the bakuretsu kage bunshin and a powerful katon jutsu it should help in your fight. This is what it does: One, it increases the damage it can take to five hits. Two, it increases the strength of the bunshin by burning the opponent when it manages to hit the target. Three, the bunshin can do jutsus just like you so if you need you can attack them on all sides with a rasengan the only drawback is it is only able to do one rasengan level skill. Four, the bunshin will always have claws and fangs so no need for ninja weapons. Oh, and i'm giving you a little gift to start to raise your rep." **

"What is it?" Naruto asked peeking his intrigue.

"**Part of my chakra will be infused with you, giving you the demonic red chakra of the infamous kyuubi no kitsune. Also, while using chakra, your eyes will turn red like mine, giving your enemy the impression he is fighting me reincarnated. But actually he is only fighting the "narutokyuu no kitsune hanyou." long to say eh this will be your title till you gain shape shifting ability's which should be next year."** With his speech done, Naruto looked at the kyuubi with shock.

"OK, i understand that, but what was the name of the bunshin' naruto inquired.?"

"**The 'Uzumaki fire kage bunshin', what do you think? I renamed it after you because this jutsu will become famous by your hands, and also the other name didn't give it justice.'**_A/N i don't know any translations of jap so if anybody knows how to translate that plz put it in a review_With that, Naruto was slung back into the world of the wakening.

Finding himself sprawled out on the sand in the shade of a huge outcrop of rocks and boulders "What happened to me now?" he asked to no one in particular. Seeing that no one was there, he stared into the sky when he heard the distinct sound of kunai meeting another.

Jumping into action, he went over the outcrop to find that all three of the squad were battling a couple of sound shinobi. Seeing that they needed help he jumped into action A/N: first attempt at a fight seen so bear with me plz pulling a kunai out and charging some of his new chakra into it, he slung it at the head of one oto-nin. Not knowing what happened, the other 6 oto-nin, stared at the headless figure of there once living comrade under the snake sennin, Orochimaru. The force from the enhanced kunai was enough to blow the head of the sound nin, spraying his effluence over the other combatants. The blood splattering on the sand was instantly sucked dry by the voracious thirst of the sand causing no evidence of the first kill besides the body of the fallen man.

The next to go was a sound nin slightly looking like the summon dog puuken. Naruto's next attack was just as gruesome as the first, if not, more.

Without thinking Naruto appeared behind the man and plunged his hand into the sound nins chest breaking bone. Tearing through arteries and veins, muscle and sinew until his hand reached its destination, the other side of his body. The foreign body protruding from the other side of the sound nin was grasping something.

The thing that Naruto's hand was holding onto was the still beating heart of the offending nin.

Drawing his hand out of the mans body, still with his prize in hand, he let the man fall to the ground and watched as the puddle of blood spewed by the body was drained by the ever vigilant sand.

Staring at the offending organ in his hand, he then decided to rid himself of the slightly twitching organ. Grasping it firmly he squeezed tightly, causing the heart to explode which showered the other nins who were just staring at the offending seen of Naruto's doing. A living autopsy of the man while standing.

Turning his head to the sound nins, he stared at them with those blood red eyes daring them to attack.

"N..Naaruto ... is t...t hat you" a shaky voice of Temari brought him out of his concentrated stair with the oto nins

"Yes its me silly, what makes you think im not Naruto?" he said jokingly, while looking at Temari and smiling his foxy grin. Turning to the nins once again "Look what you did, you got my outfit all bloody!" after this statement, the sound nins ran scared for there life trying to preserve there existence.

"Naruto, what happened to you? Your eyes are red." Yuki asked astonished at the display of demonic brutality by Naruto. "What are you?" she asked kinda scared.

"I am Uzumaki Narutokyuu no kitsune hanyou" he answered her "I am neither human nor demon at the moment, so i am a Hanyou. And about the eyes, they change whenever i use my chakra now because of a little gift from the fir ball." As Naruto finished talking his eyes changed back to the deep blue that they were. "Well? Any more questions?" He asked looking at everyone.

His eyes landed on Kakashi who had promptly tried to cover up his crotch, because he yet again, pissed himself. "Yes i do," Kakashi said trying to recompose himself. "Was that kyuubi's chakra you used."

"No that was my own, it turned red after another gift from the fox." naruto concluded

by focusing a small amount of chakra. The result was that Naruto's eyes turned red and the chakra was red that swirled around in his hand. Promptly after that Naruto feinted 'dead to the world'.

"**Heheh, that kit is one of the side effects" **the great fox laughed and too fell asleep.

hey, long time no see i was going to abandon this fic but i looked at the reviews and said what the hell, might as well try one more time, so i did and now here was the product i had thoroughly thought my muse had died but i just resurrected it oh and remember to:

**R&R pplz k till next chapter **

**JA NE **

**naruto-fanfic **


	7. Akatsuki

Shadow ninja boy 7

(reviews will be at the bottom of the story)

Authors notes:

"sashi budi ja ne" (long time no see)

"-- I'm sad because my former beta had to quit but i found a temporary one my good friend Chen. **hugs ** and the reason it is so late is because of our little problem.

naruto legends got hacked so its down now and its pissing me off.

**WARNING: EXTREAM OOCNESS. ALSO I DO NOT TAKE LIGHTLY TO FLAMES IF FLAMED THEN I WILL FLAME BACK! WITH A ROSE BUD TORCH!**

Chapter 7

"Fuck. What the hell happened? I remember getting attacked by some sound and then killing them, but what happened after that?" Naruto said after awakening.

"**Hehehe you passed out kit, and it was quite funny. But it was expected given thats your first time using it." **The fox chuckled.

"Used what?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

"**You _are_ an idiot, aren't you? Your new chakra. It's half demonic now and you couldn't get used to it at that level."** Kyuubi growled at him.

"Ok, now I get it. I'm turning full demon with each time I use it?" Naruto asked.

"**Not necessarily. It only corrupts you when you go past your previous limits for chakra usage, or when I give you some more gifts, which I think I will do now." **Kyuubi informed with a sadistic chuckle.

Meanwhile, Naruto was waiting and concentrating on not letting the pain get to him. He waited and waited and waited. When he finally lost concentration, he then felt it. The intense heat burning through his partly demonic body. His muscles bulged and then contrasted to a very atrafide version of his former self. He was skinny and very lean, his once ripped body was now reduced to a skinny geekish form.

"What the hell did you do to my body? I'm skinny and look weak!" Naruto screamed to his resident fur ball.

"**Hahah that is funny. You thought that your new and improved body would look like your old pathetic one? Sure it looked good but you were weak in it. I just made some improvements, like stronger muscle fibers, and I burned all that fat away." **the Kyuubi explained.

"What? I didn't have any fat before!" Naruto screamed.

"**Hahah! Thats funny. Your face before looked like a brown marshmellow with wisker marks. Go look at yourself in the mirror, now I think you will be pleased. Or just get one of your fangirls to tell you their opinion."** He chuckled at that thought, **'god he's going to be called the pimp of underworld if he keeps this up.'**

"Oy Yuki-chan? Can I ask you something?" Naruto called out to the beautiful girl.

"Sure Naruto-kun what do you need?" She yelled in reply while walking towards him. Once she got close to him she screamed. "KyaaaaaaaaaaaaAA, oh my god! Oh my god Naruto-kun! You changed again!" She said giddily, launching herself at him and causing him to crash into the ground, due to his suprise of Yuki tackling him.

"What the hell?" Was all naruto could get out before he was mauled by yuki who Ripped at his jacket. She yanked it open and ran her hands over his chest.

"Mmmh, I never knew that you were such a damn hotty. I knew that you're a hunk. But damn! What did the fox do to you you look like a god? You look so yummy i just want to eat you ." with that Yuki started to lick him.beta note: Am I the only one wondering where he got an imagination like this? o.O

"What the hell, quit that Yuki-chan it tickles! Hahah! So you like?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow after he stopped laughing.

"Yes, I like, but I thought you had a tan? And were a bit more muscular?" Yuki said in confused tones.

"Yes. I was, but that damn fox did something to me and my muscles shrunk! But he says that I'm stronger now." Naruto said, equally confused at the fox.

"Hmm. How 'bout you try some training." Yuki suggested.

"Ok, I think that would work. Ill go ask the fox to train me," Naruto said, then blanked out. His facial expression blank and unresponsive. "Oy, Kyuubi! You got any useful stuff to train me in like, a jutsu or some taijutsu?" Naruto yelled at the fox.

"**Hmm. I think I will teach you my taijutsu style. The 'Kitsune Ryu'. It's a very acrobatic taijutsu style and it relies on speed and strength. It also uses your tails as weapons or armor. You're going to need to be faster, so I'll dump these on you." **With that, Kyuubi did a weird swish with one of its tails and weights appeared on Naruto's limbs.

"What the hell! How heavy are these things?" A disgruntled Naruto asked the fox.

"**Ohh, around quarter of a ton each. It should be nothing to get used to with that body, and you'll get some of that prized muscle mass back. Oh yea, and keep your shirt off if you want your tan back."** Kyuubi said in a matter of factlyway.

"What? I'm carrying a ton now!" Naruto yelped.

"**Yes you are! Oh and no chakra either. We'll work on that later. Now get running and punching! By the end of the month I expect you to have your former speed back with 20 tonnes on."** Kyuubi then kicked him out and Naruto landed on his face with a thud.

Naruto then started runing and punching while Yuki jogged along side him.

"Hey, Naruto-kun? Why are you going so slow? I knew you were faster than this." Yuki teased.

"Shut up! I've just got a ton of weights dumped on me in the last minute!" Naruto grumped.

"Holy shit! A ton? And you can move in that! No wonder you're going so slow!" Yuki gasped.

"Yea, and the damn fox said that I'm supposed to be up to my former speed with 20 tonnes in a month!" Naruto stressed the one month part.

"Damn. Well, at least you'll be faster than Sasuke, or almost anybody out there that dosent have demonic blood." Yuki said hopefully in attempt to lift his spirits.

"But we got to fight the Akatsuki while im training too!" Naruto then noticed that the weight was getting lighter and Yuki was now running at his old speed . "What the hell? I'm going faster than I was when I was human already!" "Oy fox, what the hell? I expeced it to take me a day to get used to these things, but now I'm exceeding my previous record!"

"**Yes kit, that's one of the good things of a demonic body. Your strength will increase faster than normal, and once you get your old body physique back you'll have those damn Cloud Chasers whipped (beta note:just like dear Naruto-fanfic. BWAHAHAH!). (authors note: I still feel pain but imouto-chan dont hit so hard!) But by the time you get to them, you'll be at least strong enough to take out one of them. Most likely that genderbender Deidria." **

"You think so?" Naruto asked doubtfully.

"**Yea. I'll be increasing your weight by a ton a day, so get faster quick kit or you'll die." **Kyuubi said seriously.

"Shit. Ok, ok I'll work on it, but first start teaching me that Taijustsu style." Naruto demanded.

"**Fine kit, do these katas."** Kyuubi relented.

Before his eyes, Naruto was shown the proper katas for his new style. It first looked a lot like the teken fu, but then things got interesting. The mental image then started jumping and twisting with its legs and arms kinda like a whirl wind. Then the mental image started a set of hand seals that naruto didn't understand. When done it said out loud "Yokai elemental fury no jutsu!"

After that, the tails then turned into their respective elements; the first one caught fire, the second turned to a crackling blue bolt of lightning, the third turned into a blade of water, the fourth turned into a blade of rock, the fifth turned into a blade of wind, the sixth turned into a blade of grass, the seventh turned into a blade of pure darkness, the eighth turned into a blade of light, and the last tail turned into a blade of red chakra. When this was done, it started into a whole new set. This time the image started into a set of taijustsu katas in front while the tails did a kenjutsu set in back. Once that was done the tails switched to doing the kenjustu in front while still performing the taijustsu as well.

"**Oh kit, did I mention that once elemental fury has been performed, then you use all of the 9 elements with just the thought. So no hand seals or anything. There's more. If hit by your tails, the opponent suffers elemental damage. There's more still. It slices, it dices, it cooks! It will even power your tv itsssssssssss... Naruto!"** Kyuubi said in an infomercial announcer voice then chuckled.

"Shut up you baka kitsune!" naruto growled at the fuzz ball in his stomach.

"**Just get back to your katas,"** the fox retorted. With that, Naruto started off on the katas. After going through the basic ones, he stopped.

"Oy fox, can you show me them again in slow motion?" Naruto was promptly given the more advanced katas in slow mo. Naruto then repeated them a number of times before he tried to apply them at a faster pace.

He began beating the air at such a fast pace that Yuki thought she heard thunder accompanying the odd thrust. Naruto then stopped and activated elemental fury and started the kenjutsu set. Now Yuki was sure she was hearing thunder when the lightning tail was swung. This training was either leaving the sand with huge pot holes, or a smooth surface of glass. Where ever certain tails were swung, the wind, grass, and darkness blades left large gashes in the sand. The fire, light and chakra tails left the sand a smooth layer of glass. The lightning tail was leaving weird designs of tubular glass in the sand.

While all of this was happening, Kakashi was taking a nap in the sun and remarkably, his pants were dry. Snoring lightly with his copy of Icha Icha Paradise, Volume 33 over his face and his hands tucked under his head. "Mhh Keiko-chan... your so ... bad" snore

But ... snooze yet ... so sexy grunt '(another beta note... O.O) (author note: yea he is a pervert)Kakashi mumbled in his sleep. Given what he has on his face we can guess what he is dreaming about.

Sakura at that moment, was practicing her chakra control by trying to move the sand with it. As the sand swirled through the air it gave the impression of a female Gaara, except for the gourd and evilness.

Temari then, was practicing her technique with her fan. Blasting sand here and there, sending it into a large dust devil. She then leapt into it while riding her large fan like a snowboard.

Unknown to the small fellowship, the Akatsuki were planning and sceaming for their own gain. Gaara, who lied on the floor bloody and broken, had one thought run through his mind. 'Shukaku is gone', he felt the words run through his mind before he passed out, due to his injuries.

"Oh look, he passed out finally. Well, time to get to work! Itachi, you guard the prisoner. Sasori and Deidra you take the oncoming opponents." The leader of the Akatsuki ordered.

At the end of the week, Team Rescue neared the Akatsuki lair. A large rock covered in a large sheet of paper with the kanji for gate painted on it with the blood of the members.

"Shit! They have a seal on the door. Ok I'll get the other seals that are scattered around the area." Naruto then performed the kage bunshin and sent the clones off to find the other seals.

Some time passed, but finally all the seals were removed. "Naruto? How are we going to move this thing! It seems that there's chakra running through it and it won't be broken!" Sakura said. Even with her monstrous strength, she couldn't break it.

"Hmm. Maybe this will work Yokai; elemental fury no jutsu!" With that, Naruto's tails then exploded into their elemental forms. Jumping in the air he did a flip and slashed his earth tail down the middle of the rock. Cleanly splitting it in two and cutting off the chakra supply to it. Leaving it utterly defenseless. "Ok Sakura-chan, do your stuff!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Cracking her knuckles, she punched the rock and it crumbled into rubble.(Beta note: Gee, so descriptive...) (author note: lets just say she is strong)

"YOSH! Let's go get Gaara!" Naruto cried.

"Hold it right there. You punks aren't going anywhere." A short, wide person and a medium hight "girl" stood in front of them wearing the Akatsuki cloaks. Taken aback Kakashi ran up to the "girl" and stared.

"You're cute." He said, in awe of the "girl".

"Umm... Kaka-hentai, that's a guy." Naruto sweatdrops

"NANI! That **is** a guy!" Kakashi screamed

"That can be changed." The "girl" said, stalking Kakashi.

"Umm sorry to spoil your fun Deidra, but we've got a job to do." The short, wide man reminded while also sweatdropping.

"Damn! You had to spoil my fun, didn't you? Just because I can get more than you doesn't mean that you have to be so angry about it!" Deidra pranced around Kakashi

"Um... Sorry. I'm straight." Kakashi replied.

"I'd beg to differ, Kaka-hentai. What about that time in the stone village and the buttless chaps?" Naruto asked with a shit eating grin. (beta note:just to bother dear Naruto-fanfic... but grins can eat shit?) (author note: its a expression ok)

"Damn you Naruto! You just had to bring that up. I was under the influence of trip i swear!" Kakashi tried to reason, waving his arms really fast (reminds me of shinobu from love hina)

"Sure, and I was with Jiriaya's porn stars all night long." Naruto retorted. (beta note:where DOES he get this stuff?) (AN: i get it from ERO-Sennin)

"Lucky bastard." Kakashi mumbled.

"Damn straightt I am!" Naruto said loudly and pointed at Kakashi.

"AHEM! Don't stand there like we're not like 4 feet away." The fat guy butt in.

"Shut up, we're talking here." Naruto and Kakashi scream in stereo. (beta note: I wish I had a stereo...)(AN: you really like interrupting my fic don't you?)

"Screw this! Sasori get them!" Deidra ordered the fat man, now known as Sasori.

The two charged, criss-crossing in front of one another. Naruto and Kakashi jumped back into a defensive stance, Naruto took the kitsune ryu stance with two tails in front and the rest to watch his back. Kakashi raised his hi-ate from his sharingan eye in preperation for the fight.  
"Oy, Kaka-sensai, can i go all out on them?" Naruto asked in a simpering tone.

"Yes Naruto, you can. They're the Akatsuki. You'll have to." Kakashi then started giving orders to the others. "Yuki! You help Naruto. Sakura you're on standby till we need you. Temari, you can be my backup." Kakashi ordered.

"Why am I on standby?" Sakura whined.

"Because you're the medic nin and need to be at full capacity if we want to get out of here alive with Gaara, and I bet he will need it too. If we need your expertise, then we'll call you." Kakashi replied. All this talking and Kakashi wasn't ready for a small bird to go BANG in his face, so he was sent flying but was luckily, caught by Sakura.

"Damn. Wasn't expecing that." Kakashi grimaced.

"Ha. Art is a bang. Eh Kakashi-chan?" Deidra snickered.

"You bastard." Kakashi swore (beta note:blank stare Well, obviously, he did just swear) (AN: your so naive)

"That's bitch to you." Deidra pouted. Kakashi didn't reply, but instead he kicked him in the side of the head.

"Oy! Not the face." The girly man screeched.

Not detered in the least from his task of repaying him, Kakashi kept up the pace until he was blocked by a hand which gripped his tightly (beta note:oooo, holding hands .)(AN: no comment). Suddenly, he felt a chunk of his fingers get bitten off. In pain Kakashi jerked his hand back and inspected the wound on his knuckles. It looked like a bite mark.  
"What the hell did you do to my hand?" Kakashi screaemed.

"Meet my little friend." Deidra held up his hand and there, in the middle was a mouth that had a row of sharp teeth.

"Naruto, switch with me." Kakashi yelled at him.

"Sure, just get your ass healed or you no good."Naruto retorted while fending off the two Akatsuki by himself. His tails doing most of the work. "Ah screw this. Rasengan total." The newest inovation in the yondaime's signature technique was that Naruto's huge amount of chakra was put into a total defence in the form of a rasengan. The chakra would spin a lot like the kiaten, but in every direction at once. Giving it the power of a typhoon, anything that touched it would get either blown away or chewed into dust.

Even explosive tags wouldn't penitrate that defence wich also had a nasty offence to it.

"AH SHIT! WE GOTA GET OUTA HERE!" Naruto screamed, then released his ultimate defense and ran to the others. "We gotta get out of here. The fox just informed me that I just went over the set limit of chakra use and I'm about to have a long nap soon. So let's get the hell out of here so they don't get two of the demon vessels!" Naruto said while wobbling in place. Yuki ran up and caught him before he fell.  
"Poor Naruto-kun." She whispered while taking off and getting the hell out of there with the rest of the gang close behind. Leaving the Akatsuki behind.

**New chapter done what did you think.**

**I would like to thank my beta some more: **

**jiina-chan i hope your ok i am sorry i had to replace you for the moment T.T **

**Ok pplz read and review  
and no flames or you will feel mine and Jiina-chans and Chens wrath. **

(uber longer beta note: done by Chen… wait. I'm Chen… I heif a wrath? Coooool! Oh yea, and by about half way through, I was uber bored. I usually write them, not edit them. But yea. Beep. Peace out peoples. Okay… so this beta note wasn't so terribly uber long. Oh yea! And just to stifle any uprises about some of the beta notes, do keep in mind, even though I doubt you already know, I do not watch Naruto, or… I've seen one episode, and despite Naruto-fanfics pleading, I still haven't gotten around to reading it so… beep beep and more beep. Thankyou goodnight!)

reviews:

the real me: i thought that was it but making sure about it. As for being to strong... fucking demon alert! Thats why

Le1: no i do not make "mistaces" i make mistakes though.

kitsurumenokitsune: its based on animalistic habits. But i happen to like kitsune too so ill try to get naruto to have visiting rights or something.

Vashfreak: well i don't give a fuck if you read my fic i can do what ever i want with it and how about you keep your stupid comments to yourself if you had the balls you would of left a email address but since your such a pussy to take direct harassment. If you would of read through the story you would of noticed the warnings of ooc-ness now you had to quit just before the warnings. As for your eyes bleeding then ill just throw some hydrochloric acid in them to stop it then. Now you wont have the problem of reading my fic will you. If you can somehow still read this then have a fucking firecracker and here is a light now go shove this up your ass and get the fuck out of here!

Well thanks for the reviews plz keep it up the more reviews the faster i update.

Firegod101: glad you

Foust123456: thanks and sorry for the delay

**READ AND REVIEW PPLZ **


End file.
